


Equal Footing

by Neyiea



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Book!verse elements, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they're living in peaceful times doesn't mean they should let their swordplay technique get rusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Footing

They don’t have much time for this anymore, the world’s population has multiplied a hundredfold over the last several centuries and they are both quite busy. Still, they have set dates throughout the year that they always keep. Tooth’s fairies stay at her palace to run things by themselves for a while, and the yetis and elves give storage room 11PXK a wide berth, knowing any interrupting will end with four blades being pointed their way.

Tooth and North break away from each other, breathing heavily, and begin circling around the room, eyes carefully tracking each others’ movements.

They are very well matched, though not for the reasons you may think. It would appear as though Tooth would have an advantage with speed, but North moves faster than someone his size should. One would think that North would have the upper hand in terms of strength, but as a Sister of Flight Tooth is much stronger than she appears. Tooth can fly, but North has magic. North is arguably one of the best swordsmen the world has ever seen, but Tooth has great instincts and superiors senses. Who the victor of their spars will be always remains a mystery until the final moments. 

With a wordless cry Tooth darts forward and North gets into a defensive position, easily blocking the blows. His stance is wide and he feels immovable as a mountain. 

"I think perhaps victory is mine today, no?" He asks, amused. Tooth snorts in a distinctly un-ladylike manner.

"In your dreams, North." She moves to strike at his right leg and even though he deflects it he instinctively steps away, his legs no longer spread as far apart. She then focusses her attention on his left side. Watching, waiting.

He steps in, legs together, and before he can move to widen his stance again she drops down and kicks his feet out from under him.

He falls to the floor like a tonne of bricks and Tooth delicately perches on his chest, twin swords pointed at him.

"Do you yield?" She asks sweetly and North groans.

"Yes, yes. You win this time." He pushes himself up and Tooth flies over to their tally board, adding another line on her side. There are hundreds of marks on each half, and neither of them has ever been in the lead by more than ten points.

"Victory is mine!" She carefully puts her swords away. "You know what that means."

"Oh, Queen of my Heart, how may I be of service to you today?" North asks grandly and Tooth flits over to sit on his shoulder, tapping at her chin in contemplation. 

"Well, dear Bandit King, I'm going to have to think it over." She presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "In the meantime, lunch sounds like a good idea."

"Yes, of course, we must keep up our strength." He bursts through the doors, Tooth still perched on his shoulder. "I will have yetis whip something up for us, they are excellent cooks."

"I know, North." She replies fondly.

"And maybe, afterwards, we will try for best two of three?"

"Nope."


End file.
